3rd Times the Charm
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Miley's been having bad luck with guys and girls but when she goes on tour all of that will change. Jiley, Liley, Loliver, Mikiley. Femmslash don't like don't read.


_Third Times the Charm_

_After I found out Jake was cheating on me I started to give up on love and I guess I was on the rebound so when Lilly testified her love to me and asked me to be her girlfriend it was at the wrong time. We only dated for a month when I found out she was cheating on me with Oliver of all people._

"_Was this just a game? Play with Miley's feelings see how many times you can break her heart till she dies? Is that it?" I demanded mad._

"_No, Miles it was an accident. It just happened. I'm sorry" Lilly said back as if practiced._

"_Save it we're through as girlfriends and best friends. I hope you're happy." I stormed off leaving Lilly with Oliver and called my Dad._

"_Set up that tour. I want to go as soon as possible please" I started to cry._

"_Ok, bud but why now?" he asked concerned. I explained what happened and as the bell rang he said,_

"_I'll set it up we'll leave by the end of the week"_

"_Thank you I'll see you later. Love you" and I hung up and ran to my class. We left that Saturday and I didn't look back._

"_Now, bud we got the best opening act we could but . . ." _

"_Who is it?" I asked scared I really didn't want to see her but it was true. We had been enemies since we met and when I'm down she was the last person I wanted to see but it wasn't like we had to talk or anything or so I thought. _

_She started to hang around me asking questions like if I needed anything. I can say now it helped me not wallow in my pity but at the time it was annoying. Once I finally realized I could do better without Lilly or Jake I started talking to her and we became friends. I learned we had a lot in common. She had just gone through a break up too and by half way through our tour we were the best of friends._

_One night she seemed quiet and wasn't as energetic as she normally was so I asked her,_

"_Hey what's wrong" in her hotel room that night._

"_Oh, nothing I'm fine" she brushed it off but I could still tell something was wrong. _

"_No, you're not you can be honest with me. Please tell me what's wrong." I gave her a hug and when I pulled away she was smiling but had tears running down her cheeks. She sighed and said,_

"_I have a crush on someone and I'm not sure if she'll like me back"_

"_Oh well you should tell her and explain why you like her" I replied back sweetly but my stomach had done a flip-flop. 'Do I like her' I thought_

"_Ok, Hannah I think you're amazing. You always make me laugh. We can talk about anything. I love your hair and voice. What I'm trying to say it I like you and I have since before the tour started." I just looked at her thinking about what she said,_

"_Uh, Hannah" she sounded scared._

"_Yeah, I'll talk to you in the morning. I have to think" I left and went to my room. That night I couldn't sleep I just thought. I couldn't' get her out of my mind and I knew I liked her but I was just so awestruck that a girl like her would like me. It felt like a dream and I didn't want to take the risk and be hurt again but when I got out of bed the next morning I knew what I would say to her. We met for breakfast every morning so I knew where she would be. She also looked like she hadn't slept at all but she still looked beautiful._

"_Hey, can I talk to you?" _

"_Yeah sure" we walked away from everyone else and I gathered all my courage as I said,_

"_I couldn't sleep at all last night all I could think about was you and I realized that I like you too but I don't think that we can do this you know 'cause we'll have publicity down our necks. I don't mean to hurt you but I think this is best for both of us" I started to walk away until I felt her hand on my wrist pulling me gently to her. I looked into her eyes and saw the want that probably matched mine as I looked at her lips. Our lips met with the fire of desire._

"_Hannah where'd you go" I heard my dad say and we broke apart with reluctance and I whispered looking in her eyes,_

"_I'm sorry I've gotta go" I walked away and met my dad. Her and I went about our daily preparations for the concert and didn't talk until late that night when she came to my hotel room after I had become Miley. I quickly put on my wig when I heard her knocking. I answered to find her pacing in front of my door. She looked up at me with big brown eyes and my knees buckled._

"_Can I come in?" she asked._

"_Of course." I said stepping aside._

"_Ok, I've been thinking all day about what you said and about the kiss" __She whispered the last word so no one could hear._

"_And . . ." I asked expectantly._

"_And, I don't care. We can hide it if we have to. I just care about you too much to not be with you and I know you're scared because you've been hurt but I promise I won't ever leave or love you any less than I do now" I stood there and thought until I couldn't take it anymore I pulled her to me and kissed with everything I had. We broke apart a few seconds later and I asked breathlessly,_

"_I agree and I trust you so will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Of course." and we sealed it with another kiss._

_The second half of the tour became a blissful experience of hiding and keeping our relationship a secret. In what seemed like no time at all it was the last night of the tour and I was going to have to go back to being Miley again but she didn't know that. I knew what I had to do even though I didn't want to. I sat her down and said,_

"_Honey, I have something to tell you. I hate to do this but it's the end of our tour together so it has to be the end of our relationship. I'm sorry" I started to walk away until she said,_

"_Wait you can't just say that and walk away. Why are you ending it" I looked at her face to see tears in her eyes._

"_Because we can't be together. I'm going back to Malibu and you're going to LA. We just can't be anymore" I felt my insides being ripped out as I said the words I had rehearsed but didn't want to say._

"_That's not good enough. We love each other enough we can make this work. It brought us this far we can still be together" she was sobbing now and it was breaking my heard but I was doing this for her so I continued the façade. _

"_No we can't I'm sorry this is goodbye" and I walked away leaving her to cry. I got on a plane shortly after and headed home. I started back to school and being Miley and with a little efforts the tears stopped and days became weeks, weeks became months and months became years but I still couldn't stop thinking about her._

_Four years later, I was watching TV and it said she had a concert coming up in my hometown. I decided to go and possibly get some closure but what I didn't hear them say because I turned off the TV too fast was that she had a fiancé named Kara. I got the tickets and excitedly waited for the night of the concert. I drove to the concert with excitement in my stomach. I knew she had a meet and greet right after and I had planned to go . I loved the concert because she looked and sounded the exact same. It ended too shortly and I got in line for the meet and greet and when I finally came to say hi to her again I almost hugged her when I looked into her eyes. I had to remind myself that I wasn't Hannah anymore and we weren't together._

"_Hi, what's your name?" I saw what I thought was realization in her eyes but it went away when I said,_

"_Miley. I loved the concert."_

"_Thanks" she signed my poster and I walked off. I walked over to my car and as I got in the driver's seat I saw what she wrote it said,_

"_Meet me at Moonshadows 2morrow at 7. I need to talk to you. I know this is weird but please" I wondered if she knew who I was and had to find out for sure. That night I didn't sleep. I couldn't wait till seven. I did everything to keep myself busy and finally it was time for me to leave. I brought my wig just in case even though I hadn't worn it much the past four years. _

_I arrived at the restaurant before seven and waited. I didn't wait long when she walked in breathless and ran up to me saying,_

"_I'm sorry to spring this on you. You probably think I'm insane but you remind me of someone and I needed to find out" I sighed, now was the moment of truth._

"_I remind you of Hannah Montana huh?"_

"_Yeah, how'd you know"_

"_Because I am Hannah" I said reaching for my wig._

"_What?" she yelled._

"_Shh let's get a table and I'll explain". We ordered and I explained how I was Hannah on stage but Miley behind the scenes. She seemed to understand. I felt relieved maybe we could go back to the way were._

"_I miss you. I made a huge mistake and I'm sorry. I was scared. Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" I asked when our food came._

"_Yeah, I already have but before we go any farther I don't know if you already heard but I'm engaged." My heart stopped and sank to my stomach. I felt like throwing up._

"_Oh, congratulations. They're very lucky. Look at the time. I have to go bye." I left without even touching my food. I got home and started to cry. I felt lost. We would never be together again. I didn't eat, sleep or do anything for two days while my dad was gone. When he came he looked at me and instantly asked,_

"_What's wrong?" I explained to him everything and for the first time I told him about what really happened on tour. He knew I was bisexual from the time I dated Lilly but he didn't know about any other girls I had dated. He hugged me and let me cry on his shoulder._

_After my tears had dried I fell asleep in his arms. It felt good to be comforted. I woke up later in my bed to the front door opening. I just laid in bed not wanting to move or live without her. Moments later I got a knock on the door,_

"_Come in" I replied. My dad walked in and said,_

"_This just came for you" and left a letter at the edge of my bed._

"_Thanks dad" he left and I reached for the letter. It was a wedding invitation for the next week. It was accompanied by a letter that said,_

"_I'd love for you to come" signed by the only girl I truly loved. I felt my stomach churn and knew I couldn't go without dying first. It would be too painful. I tried too occupy my mind that next week but failed and when the day of her wedding came I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I stayed in bed all day trying not to think about how it was going. I cried myself to sleep and woke up to my dad yelling,_

"_Miles, you have a visitor" I wondered who it was and thinking my life couldn't get any worse I got up and walked downstairs. I saw her standing in the kitchen talking to my dad and felt my heard skip a beat._

"_I'll leave you two alone" my dad said as he kissed me on the head and left the room._

"_What are you doing here shouldn't you be celebrating your wedding" I asked trying to control my stomach._

"_I couldn't do it all I could think about was this girl I used to date and I realized I can't live without you so I came right over. Can you forgive me for being and idiot?" she said getting an adorable pout on her face._

"_If you can forgive me for ever letting you go" I said smiling and walked closer to her. _

"_Deal but why don't we seal it with a kiss?"_

"_You have to ask?" I laughed and pulled her into my arms and letting my lips find hers. We broke apart a few minutes later and she said,_

"_I have something to ask you" I couldn't remove the smile on my face so I nodded my head for her to continue. She grabbed my hand and dropped to one knee saying,_

"_Through life's little struggles and the horrible times you've always giving me strength even when we weren't dating and when you left it broke my heart and I latched onto the first person but when I saw you at my concert last week I realized you are the only person I've ever loved so Miley will you marry?" I felt my whole body go warm and almost jump out of my skin as I screamed,_

"_Yes, of course" we followed out tradition and sealed it with a kiss that was different than any kiss we've ever had instead of passion it was replaced by a mature love and completeness for one another. We planned to get married the reunion of the begging of our relationship which was three months away. We made all the preparations and I felt the happiest I had ever felt. _

_It was the night before the wedding and I was excited. I kept going over the plan. At about one in the morning I got a knock on my door. I went to find my dad standing their looking worried,_

"_You okay, dad?" I asked._

"_Sure, bud can I come in?" he asked sheepishly. _

"_Yeah" I stepped aside to let him in._

"_What's this about? You can't sleep either?" _

"_No, I can't. I just wanted to talk to you. I'm really excited about you getting married and I'm proud of who you chose. I can tell you two love each other. I was just wondering if I could ask a favor"_

"_Sure, Dad anything."_

"_Can I sing at your wedding? I just want to sing 'Ready, Set, Don't Go" I laughed._

"_Of course you can dad it would be an honor" We hugged and after a few seconds I said, _

"_Now, I'm tired and a bride needs her rest before her wedding day so you gotta go." After my dad left I crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. The ceremony was amazing. The whole time we were saying our vows I kept thinking, _

'_I can't believe I'm marrying the most beautiful girl in the world'. The reception was even better. Our first dance was to my dad singing 'Ready, Set, Don't Go' and it made that song even more memorable. I will always the remember the day I married your mother but right now it's time for you guys to go to bed" _

_Miley said as she finished telling her and Mikayla's four children a bedtime story. Their kids ran out of the room into their beds as Miley stood up to see Mikayla standing at the door._

"_I love when you tell that story" Mikayla said._

"_Oh, do you? Why?" Miley questioned taking her wife's hand and leading her out._

"_Because it was the happiest day of my life and I like to remember it. But I have to tell you something about that night."_

"_What?"_

"_The night before we got married your dad called me and asked me to take good care of you"_

"_Oh he did well remind me next time we see him we need to tell him you're doing a good job"_

"_I hope so because I love you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"_

"_I love you too and I feel the exact same way" I said as we sealed it with a kiss. _


End file.
